Not For Sale
by severus-fan
Summary: An accident leaves Leon in a bit of a situation. Oh, and he's not for sale. Semi-based off a prompt on the livejournal community Petshop of Horrors FQF.


**Semi-based off a prompt on the LJ community Petshop of Horrors FQF. D turns Leon into a pet. **

"Don't be so down, Leon. This is a great improvement over your normal form." D smirked, taking a sip from his tea cup. He radiated calm and sympathy, which grated on Leon's nerves more than anything the other man could have done. So he growled in response, baring his teeth, the hair on his back rising.

It was difficult to control his canine instincts. The sight of a ball or a piece of rope he could play tug of war with had his mind spinning, and he was usually half-way over to it before he regained his control. Glares were ineffective, too, when you were a Golden Retriever. It only made D chuckle into his cup (or his sickeningly sweet cake, that he suddenly had the urge to beg for). Leon growled again, just for good measure.

Leon had come to D's shop as he had always done, and had entered the shop just as the mysterious man who ran the place was opening a package. What happened next was too quick to avoid. Something shot out of the little box, slamming into Leon's stomach and knocking the breath right out of him. The last thing he saw before he passed out was D's surprised, worried gaze.

When he came to, Leon had been a dog. D had explained that what hit him was a small magical amulet, round like a ball but hollow. Holding it out so the detective could examine it, he noted the weird symbols all over it, and proceeded to snap it out of the pale outstretched hand and chew on it. When D yelled, "Leon, down!" He'd listened without pause, his bottom hitting the floor with a solid thump.

After that, Leon stubbornly made sure not to listen to the mysterious petshop owner.

D opened his mouth to say something - _probably another smart-assed comment_ - but the jingle of the bells above the door sounded through the room. Standing, the bi-color eyed man smoothed his cheongsm out and clasped his hands together. A little blonde with corkscrew curls stepped through, her light green eyes taking in the shop quickly. Before D could open his mouth and give his customary greeting, the little girl was darting across the room.

Leon laughed, though it came out as more of a "woo" noise. _First time someone's ever blown him off!_ Leon crowed, his amusement increasing as he caught sight of the expression on D's face. His amusement level dived off when the little girl threw her skinny arms around his neck, pressing her face into his fur.

"This one, this one!" She called, and the apologetically smiling man - probably her father - turned to D.

"Is that alright?" He asked, his wallet already out. D sent a sideways glance toward Leon, who did his best to communicate that if he was sold, he'd pee all over the carpet and do his best to puke everywhere before they forcibly dragged him away. D seem to get the message, since he sent a small glare his way before returning his attention on the girl's father.

"I'm sorry, but that one is not for sale. That is my... personal pet." The Chinese man didn't bother to hide his amusement, and Leon knew it was a subtle jab at him.

_Personal pet my ass! I'm no one's animal!_

The man began to bargain with D, but Leon was soon distracted by the little girl. She was laying next to him, running her hands up and down his back. "I had a bunny, but she went away to Heaven. Mum and Dad said she was happy there, but I know she misses me. I told her 'fore she died that I would try not to cry, and I didn't. I'll take you home and make you the happiest dog in the whole world. Promise!"

Leon whimpered and pressed his wet, cold nose against her soft, warm cheek. She giggled and hugged him again. Leon was startled when large, tanned hands reached down and pried her arms from around him. It was the little girls father, and he was smiling sadly.

"Sorry, honey. This guy belongs to Mr. D. You wouldn't want to make the nice man sad by taking away his favorite pet, would you?" The little girls lip trembled, but she shook her head, her curls bouncing.

"Let's go look at the other animals. I'm sure you'll find something far superior to him." D smiled. He gestured for the two customers to proceed him, but before the door could close, the Chinese man turned around and smiled smugly. Just as the door closed, Leon heard him say quietly, "I'll be back soon, my pet."

Leon growled. _Fuck this, I'm peeing on his rug!_

_  
_**If you feel so inclined to leave a review (and I hope you do), please be kind. Flaming and harsh reviews do more harm than good.**


End file.
